darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
What's Mine is Yours
What's Mine is Yours is a novice quest in which the player helps revive Doric the dwarf's dying business. Its release replaced Doric's Quest. Official description Walkthrough |items = * None Recommended: * A mithril pickaxe or better * Activated lodestones in Falador, Port Sarim and Varrock * A weapon and armour for low level players |kills = 4x Living rock brawler (level 2) }} Double Trouble Head over to Doric's Hut, located north-west of the Falador lodestone, and speak to Doric. He tells you that his business is ruined, since the past few months he's been getting minimal orders, even from loyal customers like Nurmof, who cancelled his pickaxe order from Doric. To make matters worse, his son Boric, who finished his studies at Keldagrim and was supposed to be home weeks ago, is nowhere to be seen. When asked, he mentions that his last remaining customer is Sir Amik Varze, the leader of the White Knights in Falador. You then suggest providing Sir Amik with the smith's best work, hoping to spread the word to potential buyers. Doric accepts. A Friend In Need... The master smith tells you that he is low on the raw materials, namely high-quality ores, which produce the finest work ever. He would like you to obtain them for him, as he must wait in the hut for his son's return. The ores that he wants are: *Two high-quality copper ores *Two high-quality tin ores Doric hands you a mining sites map and an ore bag for locating and storing the special ores respectively. The sites that you have to go to are the Dwarven Mine, Rimmington mine, the south-west and the south-east Varrock mining site. Animation Visit each of the specified mines and mine a copper or tin rock for ore. As you gather ore at each mine, a Living rock brawler appears each time, to attack you. You will also receive a message saying: "A creature stirs to life as you're mining. You notice it is partly made of ore." If you do not mine the specific ore, the brawler will not appear. When you kill the animated brawlers, they drop a high-quality ore each. Also, the brawlers located at the south-west and south-east Varrock mining sites drop a broken anvil amulet and a wizard's diary respectively. As you enter the Rimmington mining site, you see a cutscene of a certain Dark Wizard Elijah and a concealed dwarf that talk about enchanting some of the rocks to prevent obtaining the ore. The dark wizard then casts a spell and teleports away. After mining all the ores, make your way back to Doric. A fast way is to use the Falador lodestone and then walking north-west. Finesse Speak to Doric and tell him about the living rock brawlers, the dark wizard and the dwarf. You will also show him the wizard's diary and broken amulet, which he recognises as the Gofannon amulet, known to help in training. Now that you have gathered the ores, Doric's second request for you is to use them to smith a bronze sword and a bronze dagger as samples for bringing in new orders for Sir Amik. The weapons must be smithed on the anvil in Doric's house as it was "designed especially for working with this high-quality ore". Withdraw the ores from the bag and use them on the nearby furnace to smelt two high-quality bronze bars, which you must use on the anvil to smith a high-quality bronze dagger and a high-quality bronze sword. Once you have created the weapons, show them to Doric. The dwarf smith tells you that the weapons require more finish before being presented before Sir Amik, hence you must take them to Aksel in the Artisan's Workshop. Aksel stands at the entrance to the workshop, which on itself is in east Falador. When you speak to him, he'll comment on the good quality of the weapons and agree to have one of his master smiths finish them, but in the meantime wants you to retrieve a progress report from Sten downstairs. Go downstairs by using the stairs nearby and walk east to speak to Sten. Unfortunately, the railway tracks to the Dwarven Mines are far from ready, due to frequent cave-ins, and Sten needs more support to complete the path. Report back to Aksel and tell him what Sten told you to receive the finished bronze sword and dagger. Imposter Once they are made, you must show them to Sir Amik's squire, Cerlyn, who'll grant you audience with Amik himself. Cerlyn is in the White Knights' Castle in the western tower, on the ground floor. However, he says there already is a dwarf speaking with Sir Amik, claiming to represent Doric. You tell him it must be an imposter and Cerlyn will take the weapons off you before rushing to interrupt the meeting with you. A cutscene will ensue showing Sir Amik and the concealed dwarf having a conversation. Amik is just about to close a business deal when you walk in and explain the situation to Amik, who forces the dwarf to reveal his identity. The dwarf shows himself to be Doric's lost son Boric, who seems to have a grudge against his father. Sir Amik will dismiss off both of you and you'll automatically take Boric back to Doric to resolve his issues. Back In Business The father and son raise up some sparks when they re-unite, so you must talk to them and try to settle the family feud. To fix their relationship, you will need to help them see eye to eye, by having Boric explain to Doric why he didn't want to be sent to Keldagrim, and Doric explain that he was only trying to do what was best for his son. Successfully persuade the two to reconcile and they will agree to restart the business together. If you take too long, you'll get a warning and a few dialogues later you'll be forced to stop and start again. If you accidentally back out of this conversation you will have to start from the beginning again. Doric tells you that he has planned to restart his business, naming it "Doric & Son" and you as its brand new partner. Boric gives you eight more high-quality bronze bars and asks you to smith some ornamental armour and a sign to get it started. Smith the ornamental chainbody, ornamental platebody and shop sign on the anvil and hand them to Doric. They also ask you to go down the steps inside the house and mine the rocks blocking the way further down into the mine. After opening the passage, go back upstairs and let Doric know that the job is done. A cutscene shows the father and son formally opening their business together. What's Mine is Yours Opening ceremony.png|A humble gathering for Doric & Son What's Mine is Yours Cutting the ribbon.png|Doric opening his business! Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point (only if you did not complete Doric's Quest before its removal) * * * coins * Gofannon amulet * Additional rewards After the quest, members can talk to Doric and Boric to receive more tasks, that increase charges in the Gofannon amulet up to 183,500 experience, as well as up to 13,000 and 48,000 experience. The tasks can be found here. Transcript Required for completing Completion of What's Mine is Yours is required for the following: * Devious Minds Cultural references * When you're trying to resolve the family issues, there's an option in the dialogue that refers back to the little interactive sing-song game, * The deduction that Boric sleeps with his teddy bear from fibre on his hands is a reference to the popular fictional detective, . Trivia * When Doric and Boric open their store, the audience consist of a few dwarves and humans, but one of the humans has a katagon plateskirt equipped despite the Fremennik's quarantine on Daemonheim. Bugs * While mining at Rimmington mining site, The animated brawler for that area may spawn but after you kill the animated brawler it may not drop the ore needed to continue on the quest. Quick fix is to just relog or join another world. Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests